


Life Goes On

by ddh1973



Category: Heart's Medicine (Video Games)
Genre: AU after Chapter 7, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddh1973/pseuds/ddh1973
Summary: Begins after Chapter 7, more drama for the doctors at Queensburrow Bridge Hospital when secrets from the past come out.
Relationships: Allison Heart/Connor McCoy
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just saw spoilers from the new chapter of Heart's Medicine Doctor's Oath and none of it will be apart of this story. A certain pairing, of which there was no clue of the two of them ever being attracted to each other, ticks me off to no end. All of it being done for more useless drama and BS.

Allison poured herself a cup of coffee, missing JJ so much her heart was breaking. It had only been a few weeks since he had been taken from her to live with Sophia's family. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice Connor come walking into the break room until he spoke.

“How are you?”

“This morning when I left the house, I thought I'd forgotten to take him out of bed and feed him. I ran back and then I realized that he wasn't there anymore.”

Connor hugged her in an effort to comfort her and she returned it, in that moment needing his friendship more than anything else.

“I know it's for the best. Maybe JJ needed more attention than I could provide. And it's a lovely family.”

“Well, if they're family of Sophia, I can imagine.”

“They said we can visit whenever we want. Although that'll take a while, they live so far away. They are sending lots of pictures, though. Look!,” Allison said, holding out her cellphone for Connor to see the pictures Sophia's family had sent her of JJ.

“You made the right decision. Let me know if you need help to take your mind off of things, okay?”

“Thanks, Connor.”

"That's what friends are for, right?”

He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder before walking out of the break room to get back to work.

Things had been crazy ever since Little Creek had burned down and everybody had went to work for Queensburrow. He couldn't wait until the day that Little Creek was reopened and things could hopefully calm down. Then again, things had never been calm at Little Creek either.

There were too many bad memories of this place for him, almost dying being the biggest of them all. He hoped that George, John and Bob found out who was responsible for Grant's blood, despite the restrictions placed on his remains by the CDC, being in the lab for Daniel, not knowing what it was, to give one of the samples to Freddy.

That had led to him, Leon, Freddy, Dr. Ermey and Sophia being infected with the virus that had killed Grant. It had killed Sophia and had almost killed everybody else infected if it hadn't been for Allison putting herself at risk, coming up with the cure. Poor Sophia had died anyway even after being given the cure for the virus until Allison figured out why it hadn't worked.

Leon walking up to him pulled Connor out of his thoughts, the other man laughing at some prank he had pulled on Dr. Ermey.

“Connor, you should have seen his face when he sat down on his chair and he hit that whoopee cushion. His faced turned red, not sure if it was embarrassment or anger, I didn't stay around long enough to find out,” Leon laughingly said.

Connor had to fight not to roll his eyes at Leon's latest prank. While he didn't mind a good joke and had helped Leon pull off some of them, he had too much on his mind to find this latest one funny.

“What's wrong?”

He turned to face his friend, who instantly went from laughing and joking to serious, concerned for his best friend.

“Just left Allison in the break room and she is still heartbroken over JJ being sent to live with Sophia's family. After everything that has happened to her ever since I have known her, she needs a friend more than anything right now. Especially after having the reason why Daniel quit revealed to everybody who works here.”

Leon winced at the memory of Aubrey revealing in the break room why Daniel had really quit his job at Queensburrow. He was currently in rehab for an addiction to pain pills. All done by the hateful young resident in an effort to hurt Allison but it had backfired on her.

Olivia and other Senior members of Queensburrow's staff, with the exception of Daniel's parents John, and Robin, as well as Ruth and Connor because of their friendships with Allison, had quickly dealt with Aubrey, leaving the young woman seething with anger. He feared what she would do next to get revenge on Allison for her getting into trouble.

He wished he had never went out with her. It had been; along with breaking up with Allison over kissing Daniel and not being there for her when she was going through surgery to save her mother's life and all the emotional turmoil that came with it, one of the worst mistakes of his life.

“How did your date with Mark go last night?”

An uncharacteristic blush came across Leon's face, to Connor's amusement, before he started to tell his best friend about his date with Dr. Mark Reynolds, the new Cardiac surgeon that had been hired at Queensburrow.

“It was amazing! Another added bonus, he didn't pull away when we kissed,” Leon said with a smirk.

Connor winced at the memory of his friend kissing him and the awkwardness of having to explain that he only saw him as a friend, his best friend, besides his dog, Princess, Chance and Allison.

Besides, while he supported the LGBT community, Connor had always been attracted to women. Even though he knew Allison didn't love him the same way he did her, he would always love her and want to be there for her.

“Where did you go,” Connor asked in an effort to change the subject and get him away from the self-pitying thoughts that were trying to take over.

“Mark and I went to Emily's newest restaurant, the food was delicious as always. We walked around the park a bit before we went back to his place,” Leon said with a smirk.

“If you two are done gossiping like a couple of hens, there is a pediatric trauma coming in, Connor,” Ruth stated as she walked up to them. “Oh and Leon if I was you, I would avoid Dr. Ermey for a few days, he isn't happy with you after your latest prank.”

“See you later, Connor,” Leon said as he rushed towards the elevator to take him back to the Morgue, almost as if he were afraid the former Drill Sergeant would come after him.

Connor grinned at his antics before he turned to walk towards Diagnostics when he noticed Ruth still standing there, watching him.

“What do you need, Ruth?”

“You are handling things with Allison the right way this time, Connor.”

“What in the world are you talking about?”

“After Joe died and Daniel ran off, you were there for her but it shouldn't have turned romantic, at least not yet. There was still too much going on with Daniel for her to ever really focus on anybody else.”

“It seems he is good for leaving messes for other's to clean up. I hope rehab helps him,” Connor commented. “I have accepted that all Allison and I will ever be is friends, Ruth. I would rather be her friend than not be in her life at all. Besides she is going to need all of us now that Aubrey seems to have decided to make Allison's life a living hell.”

Connor had to fight not to grin at the sight of Ruth clenching her fists in anger at the mention of the other Doctor. He would receive a swat to the back of the head real quick if he had.

“It is everything I can do not to smack that girl upside her head or paddle her bottom for how she acts towards other people. She is a huge part of the reason Allison almost failed, trying to sabotage her at every turn with Freddy helping her.”

“He seems to have calmed down with that since she saved his life.”

“Freddy has a good heart but he is too easily influenced by Aubrey especially now that he is dating her.”

“That could backfire on Aubrey if he ever grows a backbone to stand up to her.”

Connor walked away and got to Diagnostics just in time to see a gurney being brought in with a small child on it. He rushed over and started to access what was going on as a young woman with long dark hair and brown eyes, sobbed as if her heart was broken.

“Please help save my baby girl! Molly!”

Connor watched as Michael, the head nurse in Diagnostics came over and started to talk calmly to the woman. He ended up taking her over to the waiting area so Connor and the other Doctors could figure out what was going on with their patient.

As they stabilized Molly's breathing, Robin Fisher walked into the room and stopped short at the sight of Molly's mother.

“Regina, what are you doing here?”


	2. Chapter 2

Regina wiped the tears from her eyes and glanced over at where Connor and other medical personnel was working on Molly before turning to face Robin.

“Hello, Dr. Fisher. I haven't seen you in a few years,” Regina said tearfully. “How are you doing?”

“I'm fine. I thought you had left Sunggford to move to Los Angeles after breaking up with Daniel?”

“I didn't quite make it out of town before something happened to change that,” the young woman quietly said.

Robin glanced over and stopped short at the sight of Molly lying on the gurney and took in every feature before throwing a sharp look at Regina.

“You and my son have a lot of explaining to do, young lady.”

Robin walked quickly over to where Connor was standing beside the gurney. Her stance and the tight tone of her voice as she started to speak chilled the Pediatrician down to his bones.

“What's going on with your patient, Dr. McCoy?”

“Molly was in Respiratory distress when she was brought in. We have got her breathing stabilized and are getting ready to run tests to see what caused it to happen.”

“May I speak to you in private, Connor.”

“Of course.”

Connor followed Robin into Michael's office and watched as she closed the door, curious as to what was going on here.

“This is to stay between me and you until I tell you otherwise, Connor. I am pretty sure that little girl is Daniel's child, my grandchild.”

“What!”

“Six years ago, Daniel and Regina had been dating for two years and were engaged to be married. All of a sudden, the engagement was off and Regina was leaving for a new job in Los Angeles. This is the first time I have seen her since then.”

“Why do you think Molly is Daniel's child?”

“She looks exactly like he did as a little boy and it wouldn't surprise me when she opens her eyes, they are blue like his.”

“Do you want me to run a DNA test on the two of you to see if there is a family connection between you?”

“Yes. At least to confirm what I already feel in my heart and to show to John when I tell him,” Robin said, fighting tears. “I love my son very much but if he knew about Molly and didn't tell me or John about this, I am going to skin him!”

Connor flinched as Robin walked out of the office and let the door slam behind her.

“Why can't there be just one day without some soap opera type of drama going on around here,” he muttered to himself before following his colleague out of the office.

He followed the gurney as it was taken out of Diagnostics and up to Pediatrics so he could start running tests on Molly.

“Is my little girl going to be okay, Dr. McCoy?”

“I don't know, Ms...”

“Stafford, Regina Stafford.”

“Ms. Stafford, we are going to run some tests on Molly to find out what is making her so sick.”

“I know what kind of tests Robin wants you to run on her and you have my consent to run them.”

“Thank you. May I ask? Does he know about Molly?”

“Yes. He couldn't run away fast enough when he found out.”

Before Connor could respond to her bitter words, he saw Olivia walking towards him with Allison right beside her.

_'Seriously? You have got to be kidding me!'_

“Dr. McCoy, Dr. Heart is going to work with you on this case. She is still trying to decide what Specialty she wants to focus on and so I am giving her a shift in every department to help her.”

“Thank you, Dr, Robinson,” Connor said. “Ms. Stafford, this is Dr. Olivia Robinson, one of the members of the board here at Queensburrow and Dr. Allison Heart, one of our first year Residents. She will be working on Molly's case and there isn't anybody else I trust more than her to make sure Molly has the best care.”

“I know you. I saw the story on the news about how you came up with the cure for the virus that killed two patients and almost killed four others.” Regina said kindly.

“Thank you. I will do my best to help Dr. McCoy find out what is going on with your daughter, Ms. Stafford.”

Connor breathed a sigh of relief, one that didn't go unnoticed by Olivia.

“Dr. Heart, how about you read up on Molly's files after showing Ms. Stafford what room she is in so she can spend time with her daughter.”

Allison walked down the hall with Regina and Connor was getting ready to follow them, when Olivia stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

“Do you mind telling me what is going on here, Connor?”

“Olivia, you need to talk to Robin about this. This is her story to tell,” he said.

Olivia rolled her eyes as soon as Robin was mentioned.

“Why do I have a feeling this is another mess of Daniel's she has to clean up for him?”

Connor didn't say a word as he walked away to go set up the medical tests he wanted performed on Molly.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Olivia waited for Robin to walk into the board room and closed the door behind her, before starting to speak.

“Do you want to tell me why Connor turned pale as a sheet when I assigned Allison to Molly Stafford's case? He wouldn't tell me what was going on, all he said was that I needed to talk to you. What's going on here and why do I get the feeling it is another one of Daniel's messes that you have to clean up?”

“Because you aren't wrong, Olivia. I love my son but if he is that child's father and I found out he knew about Molly and didn't tell me or John that we had a grandchild...”

“What!”

“Exactly. Did you just say you assigned Allison to Molly's case?”

“Yes.”

Robin let her head hit the table in the board room, ready to scream in frustration.

“That poor girl has been through enough and we won't be able to keep this a secret, especially if Aubrey ever finds out.”

Before Olivia could say anything, the door opened to the board room opened and George walked in, a sad look on his face.

“Olivia, I think you need to see this. I got the information about whose credentials were used to enter the morgue at the time the blood samples were stolen from Grant Douglas' body. We need to see the security footage to confirm what I am seeing here or expose the person who is trying to frame her.”

“George...”

“It says Allison Heart did this but I'm not sure I believe it. At the time, she was with Ruth, Sophia, Jenny, Leon and Sam down in the cafeteria with Eliza Douglas after the memorial. There are witnesses.”

Olivia picks up the phone and dials the number for Hospital Security.

“I need every digital video taken the day of Grant Douglas' memorial sent to my office. This is to stay between us and I am activating security protocols for the board room and my office from this moment on until I lift them. Nobody is allowed in those rooms unless I call and personally give permission for anybody to be there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After seeing chapter 8, I am disappointed in how the storyline was handled with Aubrey framing Allison by just changing the name of whose credentials was used to go into the lab. This is a major hospital and it would have security cameras in important areas, especially in a morgue and the lab. My story will reflect that instead of contrived nonsense to prolong the drama.


	3. Chapter 3

As Aubrey explained to him what she had done to cover her tracks to make sure they didn't find out she had been the one to steal samples of Grant Douglas' blood on the day of his memorial, Dr. Freddy Morris was fighting a losing battle: one with his temper and sanity.

He loved Aubrey but Allison had saved his life and while Freddy knew better than anyone just how rude and selfish Aubrey could be, he wouldn't let her do this to someone who didn't deserve it.

“Have you lost your mind, Aubrey! Changing the information in the computer isn't going to prevent them from looking at the security footage from both the Morgue and the Lab to see who put those samples in there.”

“What security footage?”

Freddy rolled his eyes at her words, unable to believe how clueless Aubrey was being.

“Did you forget that every department has security cameras in important areas? Especially the lab.”

“I'll just sneak in there and change the footage to make it look like Allison did it.”

“Did you all of a sudden become a computer hacker, Aubrey? Besides, they have strict protocols in regards to that footage. Only Olivia is allowed to see that and after your comments to Allison about Daniel last week, you are not her favorite person in the world right now.”

Aubrey, as usual, only heard what she wanted to and left the break room.

Memories of Allison's tears and the anger from the rest of their colleagues as Aubrey revealed just where Daniel had disappeared haunted him.

_ Queensburrow Hospital-Break Room _

_It had been a couple of weeks since JJ had been taken out of the home that Allison shared with Ruth and Jenny and sent to live with Sophia's family. Allison, Ruth and Jenny had been quietly talking on the couch, all three of them missing the little boy while Connor, Leon, Mason and Sam had been sitting with them comforting their friends. Olivia, George, John, Robin, Ulrika and Dr. Ermey had been standing at the counter each of them having a cup of coffee when Freddy and Aubrey had walked in._

“ _I don't know why they thought you could take care of a small child when you couldn't even keep Daniel sober and out of rehab,” Aubrey had commented hatefully._

_Freddy had dropped her hand in that moment, for once disgusted with how hateful Aubrey could be._

“ _Who the hell do you think you are?”_

_The anger in Connor's voice sent chills down Freddy's spine . He had never heard or seen Dr. McCoy as furious as he was. If looks could kill Aubrey would be dead many times from everybody glaring at her._

“ _Let me handle this, Dr. McCoy,” Olivia stated firmly. “Dr. Nakama, my office. Now!”_

_Aubrey followed Olivia, George, Ulrika, Dr. Ermey, Leon and Sam when Robin and John started to follow the others. Olivia turned to face Daniel's very furious parents with a compassionate look on her face._

“ _Let me and the others handle this, the two of you along with Dr. McCoy and Dr. Phelps are too close to this issue.”_

_Allison, Ruth and Connor left the break room while Jenny and Mason walked over to a still visibly shaken Freddy._

“ _I know better than anybody how rude and selfish Aubrey can be but to take pleasure in causing someone pain over something personal like that was a line I thought she would never cross,” Freddy said to his fellow resident's._

“ _Freddy, Allison didn't deserve that and you deserve better than someone who doesn't have a problem with hurting other people if serves her purpose,” Jenny commented before walking out of the room._

“ _She has a point, Freddy,” Mason said. “I have no right to say anything about anybody else being selfish but she didn't care who she hurt just now or that she broke privacy laws to do it.”_

_Freddy watched as Mason left the room before sitting down with his head in his hands, torn between protecting Aubrey and doing what was right._

Present Time

Freddy got up from the table in the break room and walked down the elevator, waiting impatiently for it to open.

He got on and went down to the floor where the lab was located and walked inside to see Ruth working on samples being run, alone for once while Ulrika was out on a personal matter.

“Dr. Phelps, may I talk to you for a second?”

Ruth looked up and took one look at Freddy's face and wordlessly motioned him over to her office. She sat down at her desk and waited for him to say what he needed to say.

“I know who put Mr. Douglas blood in the lab.”

“I'm listening,” Ruth said gently.”

* * *

Allison smiled softly as Molly and her mother talked and giggled together. She had been at the little girl's side since being assigned to her case by Olivia. Connor had told her to keep an eye on Molly's breathing and other vitals, while he went over her lab tests.

She glanced over and saw Robin watching from a distance and wondered what was going on. Why would Daniel's mother be concerned about Molly?

Molly let out a laugh that wrinkled her nose and it was in that moment, everything became clear. Allison felt something snap inside of her and disappointment filled her.

“Regina, I will be right outside the door. Push the button if anything happens and I will come running,” Allison stated, fighting not to break down.

She left the room and crossed over to where Robin was standing, placing a comforting arm around the other doctor's shoulders.

“One of the tests Connor is running is a DNA test between you and Molly?”

"Yes.”

“It will only prove what you and I both already know. She looks like him and wrinkles her nose when she laughs like he does,” Allison emotionally said. “Did he know about her?”

“Regina said he did but I don't want to accept the fact that my son would walk away from his child like that. How do I tell John that we have a five year old Granddaughter?”

“Break it to him gently, Dr. Fisher.”

“Are you okay, Allison?”

“No. It is only more proof that Daniel refuses to grow up and accept responsibility for his actions. It only shows me that I was right in breaking up with him.”

Connor came walking up to Robin and Allison, his tablet in his hands.

“Dr. Heart, can you go and check on Molly for me? I need to talk to Dr. Fisher about something.”

“She's Daniel's child isn't she?”

Connor wanted to be surprised that Allison had figured things out as quickly as she had but he knew better than anybody his favorite intern wasn't stupid.

“Yes, she is.”

He saw devastation appear briefly in her blue eyes before she took a deep breath to calm herself.

“Are the results of her other tests ready?”

“Yes. I need to go over them with Regina and if she allows it, Molly's grandparents.”

“Let me go and find John,” Robin said, her eyes filling with tears as she walked away. “It's time to tell him the truth about what is going on here.”

Connor took one look at Allison's face and led her into his office, speaking to Michael, who was walking down the hall towards him before closing the door.

“Michael, can you sit with Molly Stafford and her mother for few minutes?”

“Of course,” Michael said.

As soon as the door closed, it was everything he could do to hold the young resident as she sobbed as if her heart was breaking.

“Did he think I would break up with him if I found out he had a child with another woman, Connor? I know what it is like to grow up without my father, I would never be a part of doing that to someone else.”

“Ally, this is all on Daniel, not you. None of this is your fault, do you understand me?”

Allison continued to sob in his arms, holding onto Connor as if he was the only thing keeping her from losing it again and ending up back in the psych ward.

* * *

A few hours later, Aubrey watched as Olivia left the boardroom and walked into the room, going over to her computer. She opened up the Security files and was figuring out how to change them to make it look like it was Allison that had done everything when the door opened and Olivia, along with members of Hospital Security and Snuggford police walked in.

“I thought I would never be more ashamed of you, Aubrey than when you attacked Allison like that in the break room but to go so far as to frame her for something you did.”

“Dr. Robinson...”

“We know it was you who stole Mr. Douglas' blood and caused it to end up in the lab. You are being charged with five counts of assault and one count of involuntary manslaughter in the death of Dr. Gomez,” Olivia harshly explained.

Aubrey started to rant and rave as the police placed her in handcuffs and led her from the room.

As soon as the elevator doors closed, Freddy stepped out of Olivia's office with Ruth and George, the sound of her screaming still echoing through his mind.

“Dr. Morris, I know that wasn't easy to see but she broke the law and needs to pay for it,” Olivia gently explained. “If you need to take some time off after this, I will allow it.”

“No Dr. Robinson but thank you for offering,” Freddy said as he walked away from the others. He turned the corner and found Jenny standing there waiting for him.

“Thank you, Jenny. I wouldn't have been able to do that without your friendship and support,” Freddy sadly said.

“Anytime, Freddy.”

They walked over to the elevator and Jenny giggled as Freddy slightly tripped getting on the elevator. Something about his fellow resident made him nervous even more than Aubrey had the first time he had met her. Jenny reached over to squeeze his hand in a comforting manner as the elevator door closed and his heart started to race at her smiling at him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the lack of comments and hits for this story, I have my doubts that anybody is really reading it. I will continue to post updates as I write chapters even if it is for the sake of finishing this and proving I can do it.

A few days later, Freddy was working in the Clinic on a very busy day and had finally gotten a chance to catch his breath, standing at the desk, going over some paperwork. He he started to think back to his conversation with Ruth. The one that had ended in Aubrey being arrested.

“ _Dr. Phelps, may I talk to you for a second?”_

_Ruth looked up and took one look at Freddy's face and wordlessly motioned him over to her office. She sat down at her desk and waited for him to say what he needed to say._

“ _I know who put Mr. Douglas' blood in the lab in the first place.”_

“ _I'm listening,” Ruth said gently.”_

“ _It was Aubrey. She hated that they stopped the research on the virus after Mr. Douglas died. She couldn't pout and whine to get her way so after his memorial, she went into the morgue and took samples of his blood. She took them to the lab and labeled them the way Ulrika had ordered us to do for dangerous samples. Somehow protocol was changed and and Daniel gave one of them to me, unaware of what was going on. She didn't mean for what happen to happen but now she is doing things to cover up what she did and I can't be apart of it anymore. I love her but I can't let her ruin another doctor's career to do it,” Freddy quietly said._

_Ruth felt guilt fill her at her part in what happened and the fact she had changed those labels in the lab. Then anger took over when she started to suspect just who Freddy was talking about._

“ _Who is she trying to frame for what she did?”_

“ _Allison. She got into the computer when George and Stan pulled up the file of whose access card was used in the morgue that day. They went to get a cup of coffee and she changed it to Allison's name when their backs were turned.”_

“ _How was she planning on dealing with the the fact that there are security cameras in the lab?”_

“ _I think she is going to sneak into Olivia's office to cover her tracks.”_

_Ruth picked up her cellphone and made a phone call, motioning for Freddy to stay where he was at._

“ _Olivia, I am heading to your office with someone you need to talk to. Have someone in Security watching the board room. Oh and call the Police as well.”_

“ _Why are we calling the police, Dr. Phelps? Why is security watching the board room and not the actual room where they can watch the video footage?”_

“ _Olivia has had the access to all security videos transferred to the board room under a password protection so the team investigating what happen can have access to it. She suspected one of the interns that worked on Mr. Douglas case and knew that Dr. Nakama and Dr. Hamilton both had the connections to get access to that room.”_

“ _Mason can be an ass but he isn't capable of this.”_

“ _His mother is and she will do anything for her 'precious' baby boy.”_

“ _Why are you having Olivia call the police?”_

“ _Aubrey might not have intended for anybody to get infected with that virus but you, Dr. Ermey, Leon, and Connor almost died. Sophia did die because of what happened, making JJ an orphan. I don't know how your parents will feel about this but their families, especially Sophia's, might want to file a lawsuit against her. There is also the fact that what she did was against the law and she could very well be charged with manslaughter for Sophia's death, possibly more charges in regards to you, Connor, Leon and Dr. Ermey.”_

“ _That was part of the reason I hadn't said anything, my parents are furious about what happened. They want somebody to pay for this,” he said softly. “Dr. Phelps, do you think you can call Jenny down here. Something she said to me after what Aubrey said to Allison in the break room gave me the courage to do this.”_

“ _Of course.”_

Present Time

“Dr. Morris, here are the test results for Simon Covington,” a nurse pulled him out of his thoughts and put his focus back on his job.

“Thank you, James.”

Freddy read over them before starting to go over to the elderly man lying on one of the clinic beds when he came face to face with a furious Aubrey. She slapped him hard enough to leave a bruise on his cheek.

“You son of a bitch! I can't believe you snitched on me!”

“Dr. Nakama, you have been banned from the hospital until this matter is resolved. I suggest you leave right now before I call the police,” Javier, the clinic's security guard stated as he stepped away form his post near the door and up to the admission's desk for the department.

“I'm leaving,” she spit out through gritted teeth. “I can't believe I ever let you think I actually had feelings for you, you pathetic and klutzy excuse of a human being.”

Right as Aubrey turned to leave the clinic, she stopped short at the sight of Allison with Dr. Ermey by his office door.

“The part of me that still wants to see the good in everybody is wondering just what I did to make you hate me that much,” Allison commented. “Then the part of me that has seen the worst in people, isn't surprised at all. In fact, that you would come here to confront Freddy for exposing what you did shows just how arrogant you are,” she commented before walking over to Freddy, leading him to one of the examination beds in the room and started examining his jaw where Aubrey had slapped him.

“You need to leave, Miss Nakama,” Ermey stated firmly.

“It's Dr. Nakama! I worked my ass off to become a doctor, I deserved to be called by my proper title!”

“You also didn't give a damn how many people you stepped over, almost killed or in the case of Sophia, killed to get there,” Connor commented harshly as he walked into the Clinic.

Aubrey stormed out the doors of the Clinic, while Dr. Ermey and Connor walked over to the bed where Allison and Freddy were.

“Dr. Morris, go to radiology and get x-rays done on your face to make sure she didn't fracture your cheekbone,” Dr. Ermey ordered. “Go with him, Dr. Heart.”

Allison and Freddy walked away while Connor turned to face Dr. Ermey; if looks could kill his colleague would have dropped where he stood.

“The both of us almost dying is the only thing that kept me from confronting you about how harshly you were treating Allison. Except for that nonsense where Daniel's drama pulled her away from taking care of her patient, she didn't do anything to deserve it while you were pandering to Aubrey as she bullied Allison every chance she got,”

“You're still in love with her, Dr. McCoy.”

“Yes, I am,” Connor said. “But she loves Daniel and despite all of the drama he has put her through, right now she needs a friend. I would rather be in her life as a friend than not have her in my life at all. I tried staying away from her after I broke up with her and it didn't work.”

Dr. Ermey let himself get lost in the memories of the woman he loved, their child and losing her because of his own selfishness for a few moments. He placed a hand gently on his colleague's shoulder before starting to speak.

“Fight for her, Connor. If almost dying has taught me anything, you never know when it is your time to leave this world. She put her life at risk to save our lives and there is a part of me that wonders if you and Sophia hadn't of been infected, would she have fought so hard to save me, Leon and Freddy?”

“Yes she would because Allison has a kind and caring heart that makes her fight to save her patients with everything inside of her. At times, she has put her own life at risk to do it. That's just who she is.”

Before Dr. Ermey could respond, Connor's cellphone started to ring. He swore under his breath after seeing it was Robin calling him.

“I have to take this.”

He walked towards the elevator, placing his phone at his ear.

“What's wrong, Robin?”

“You need to get up here to Molly's room. Now.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments on the last chapter. I know this game doesn't have that huge of a following but I had a 'why do I bother writing' moment before I posted the previous chapter.

A few minutes later, Connor rushed into Molly's room to find Dr. Reynolds, an African American man around the same height as Connor and an athletic build, sitting at the foot of Molly's bed. He was talking quietly to Regina, Robin and John, who still looked to be in shock. He had only found out an hour ago that Molly was his granddaughter.

“What's going on?”

“May I talk to you outside, Dr. McCoy,” Dr. Reynolds said. He smiled softly at Molly before leaving the room with Connor.

“Molly is a very sick little girl and after looking at her x-rays, she might need surgery on her heart.”

“Why would you look at the x-ray's for my patient,” Connor asked the other doctor, his arms crossing over his chest.

Before Mark could respond to his question, Allison came rushing down the hall.

“Connor, you need to see this. Now!”

Mark and Connor followed her as she turned on the intensifying screen and placed one of Molly's scans on it.

“I found the reason for the murmur we both heard when we examined Molly.”

Connor saw what Mark and Allison had both been trying to tell him and swore under his breath. He saw the obvious Atrial Septal Defect in the wall between the atria of Molly's heart. Why didn't Molly's pediatrician not see this before now and doing something about it?

“Dr. Reynolds, I need you to consult with me on this case and I get to figure out how to tell John, Robin and Regina that Molly needs surgery.

“Is anybody planning on telling Daniel about his daughter?”

“That is a decision that Regina has to make, Allison,” Connor gently said. “She's Molly's legal guardian and all medical decisions for Molly are hers to make. Daniel signed away his rights to Molly before she was born.”

The flash of pain in Allison's eyes made him want to comfort her but he could see her taking a deep breath and closing her eyes. He knew that was one of her ways of focusing on what was important and not letting her emotions take over.

* * *

Beachway Recovery Center

Daniel hung up the phone set aside in the lounge for patients after a blistering lecture from his father about taking responsibility for his actions. His parents had found out about Molly and how he had walked away from Regina and their child even going so far as signing his rights away.

The pressure of finishing his residency and following in his father's footsteps at one day running Little Creek had made him make what was the first in a line of mistakes in his life. Walking away from his daughter and Regina, along with the pain his actions after that had caused his parents, his co-workers and especially Allison tormented him.

Despite the fact Allison had broke up with him, the thought of her finding out that he had walked away from his own child, scared him. Her own father had passed away when she was a little girl and she would be furious at finding out he had abandoned his own child. It would only push her closer to Connor again.

It had already started to happen even before Grant had died, she had turned to the pediatrician for comfort over her failing grades from Dr. Ermey instead of Daniel. She had tried to say it hadn't only been Connor trying to help her through that but the fact she had confided in Connor and not him had hurt.

“Daniel, it's time for your appointment with Dr. Taylor,” an older woman around the same age as Ruth said to him as she stuck her head in the doorway of the lounge.

“I'll be right there, Sheila.”

Daniel quietly walked out of the room and down the softly lit hallway to the third doorway on the right. He opened it to find his therapist Dr. Taylor waiting for him.

“How are you doing today, Daniel?”

“Not so great.”

“Why don't we talk about it and maybe I can help you deal with what is going on.”

“I just received a phone call from my father, he wasn't happy with me and I deserved every bit of his anger.”

“What did you do to deserve his anger?”

“I kept the fact that I have a five year old daughter from him and my mother. I never even told my ex-girlfriend, Allison about her.”

“Why would you do that, Daniel?”

“I was under so much pressure from my father to take over Little Creek from him, I was scared at the thought of another responsibility,” Daniel quietly said, tears falling down his cheeks. “I also found out from my father that my daughter, his granddaughter is sick and has been admitted to the hospital where I used to work.”

“Does finding that out make you want to start taking drugs again?”

“Yes,” Daniel said, truthfully.

“You know that I can't clear you for release anymore.”

“I know.”

* * *

Allison sat at the kitchen table of the home she shared with Ruth, Jenny and Sam, holding a cup of coffee in her hands, lost in her own thoughts.

“The gossip mill at the Hospital is working overtime and all people want to talk about is the fact that Daniel abandoned his daughter. I know it is a dumb question but are you okay, Allison?”

“No,” she said to Sam, who had just sat down at the table with her.

“I'm here if you want to talk about what you are feeling, Allison.”

“Thank you, Sam but not right now. I want to concentrate on helping save Molly's life. She is more important than Daniel right now.”

Ruth and Jenny, who had just came in the door to hear the last part of their conversation, each walked over and hugged Allison tightly.

“All three of us are here for you if you need us,” Ruth gently said.

“Carly Jacobs in Radiology told me she overheard Leon telling Connor about his date with Dr. Reynolds from Cardiology. Did you really compare them to a couple of gossiping hens, Ruth?”

Jenny had a huge grin on her pretty face as she glanced over at her older roommate. All four of them started to giggle and let themselves talk about the latest gossip going around the hospital.

A little bit later, the karaoke machine was pulled out and Allison was singing a country song to the top of her lungs. She felt the need to get everything she was feeling out in the open in that moment with Sam's encouragement.

_**Well you filled up my head  
With so many lies.  
You twisted my heart  
'Til something snapped inside.  
I'd like to give it one more try  
But my give a damn's busted.** _

_**You can crawl back home  
Say you were wrong,  
Stand out in the yard  
And cry all night long.  
Go ahead and water the lawn.  
My give a damn's busted. ** _ _**I really want to care,  
I want to feel somethin'  
Let me dig a little deeper  
Naw  
Sorry  
Nothin'** _

_**You can say you've got issues.  
You can say you're a victim.  
It's all your parents fault,  
I mean, after all you didn't pick 'em  
Maybe somebody else's got time to listen.  
My give a damn's busted.** _

_**Well your therapist says  
It was all a mistake  
A product of the Prozac  
And your co-dependent ways  
So, who's your enabler these days?  
My give a damn's busted.** _

_**I really want to care,  
I want to…** _

“Now that I have that out of my system, how about some pizza, ice cream and old movies?”

Sam and Ruth watched their friend worriedly as Allison walked into the kitchen area of the house.

“At least she isn't hiding her emotions this time,” Jenny commented, trying to lighten the mood.

“I have never seen her this angry at anybody before,” Ruth stated. “I think a lot of this has to do with losing her own father as a little girl. The reason she is so angry at Daniel is that he walked away from his own child when she would give anything in the world to have her father back.”

Allison was standing at the sink facing the window, tears falling down her cheeks at Ruth's words. She still loved and cared about Daniel but finding out he had abandoned his child was the final straw for her.

* * *

Connor sat by Molly's bed, watching over her so Regina, Robin and John could go home and get some rest.

“Dr. Connor,” Molly said, holding her teddy bear that Regina had went to their home and got for her. “Am I dying?”

“Not if Dr. Mark and I have our way, sweetie.”

“Will Dr. Allison be with me?”

He smiled at the thought of Allison once again making a connection with one of her patients.

“I think we can make that happen for you. I know your Nana and Papa want to be with you too.”

“Can they stay with my Mommy and take care of her for me?”

“Is that what you want me and your Papa to do,” Robin quietly asked her granddaughter as she walked into the room.

“I have Dr. Allison, Dr. Mark and Dr. Connor to take care of me, Mommy needs somebody with her. Please, Nana,” Molly said, her big blue eyes pleading with her grandmother. It made Robin remember Daniel when he was that age and could melt her heart with that same look.

“Then me and your Papa will take care of your Mommy for you until you get better.”

“Thank you, Nana.”

Molly fell asleep as Robin held her hand in hers.

“Connor, take care of my granddaughter in that operating room tomorrow. Then when Daniel is released from Rehab next week, it's time he starts to take care of his daughter and stop running away when life gets too hard for him.”

* * *

Later that night, Daniel sat on his bed with the lights off, staring out the window, tears falling down his cheeks, an empty pill bottle in his hands.

“I can't do this anymore. I've ruined too many lives.”

He felt the effects of the pills he had taken start to take over and didn't fight them. He let his eyes close and gave in as his body slowly shut down, ready for the pain to be over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Allison sings in this chapter is called My Give a Damn's Busted by Jo Dee Messina and it is one of my favorites. The video is on Youtube. It just felt like in that moment of once again finding out something Daniel has done to disappoint her, it would be something she would sing while with Ruth and her other roommates on their karaoke nights.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had already had most of the chapter written when I posted the previous chapter. I apologize for taking so long to update but less than two weeks after I posted the update, I ended up in the hospital and found out I needed open heart surgery. After a couple of months of recovery, I am finally in a place where I could focus on my stories and update some of them.

Allison walked into pediatrics the next morning, holding tightly to a cup of coffee she had bought from Emily's that morning. She was in a better mood after having a girls night with Ruth, Jenny and Sam of gossiping, singing karaoke and watching some old movies on TCM before going to bed.

She stopped in Molly's room and smiled gently at the little girl still sleeping in her bed. She looked so much like Daniel at that moment.

“Good morning,” Connor said to her as he walked into the room.

“Good morning, Connor. How is she doing?”

“We were able to get her oxygen levels back up to normal. If she stays stable all day, we are going to take her into surgery in the morning,” he said. “Are you okay?”

“I'm fine. Ruth, Jenny and Sam distracted me last night with gossip, karaoke and old movies. It was what I needed.”

* * *

Robin and John watched them from the doorway and silently made a joint decision to not tell Allison about the phone call they had just received.

_ An hour earlier- Dr. Summers office _

_John sat the phone down and laid his head down on the desk, guilt filling him. He should have never called Daniel the day before to confront him about Molly._

“ _John, what's wrong?”_

_He looked up and saw his ex-wife standing in the doorway, watching him._

“ _Robin, come in and close the door.”_

_John watched her as she did what he asked and sat down across from him._

“ _I just received a phone call from the rehab center Daniel has been admitted to. He took a bottle of pills last night...”_

_Robin burst into tears at his words._

“ _No, not my baby!”_

_“His nurse walked into his room and found him just in time for the medical team on staff to revive him but it was close. Too close.”_

_He pulled his glasses off and sat them on his desk before turning to face Robin, tears still streaming down her face._

“ _I shouldn't have called him yesterday to confront him about Molly. I was just so angry with him, I wasn't thinking.”_

“ _No, you weren't but he needs more help than rehab can give him right now.”_

“ _I know. Dr. Taylor wants us to commit him for ninety days at a mental health facility in Austin.”_

The former spouses watched Allison talking to a now awake Molly and Connor a little while longer before walking away right as Regina came out of the elevator, holding a backpack with unicorns on it and a cup of coffee from Emily's.

“Mommy!”

“Hi baby girl! I brought some of your books and other things you might need,” Regina said, walking over to kiss her daughter on the forehead.

“Mommy, can Dr. Allison read 'Green Eggs and Ham' to me?”

“That is a question you need to ask Dr. Allison, Molly.”

The little girl turned to face Allison with a pleading look in her blue eyes and the young doctor felt her heart melt.

“Dr. Allison, will you read 'Green Eggs and Ham' to me?”

“I would love to,” Allison said before sitting in the chair beside the little girl's bed, taking the book Regina had pulled out of the bag.

Allison started to softly read the classic children's book to Molly while Regina went out in the hall at the sight of John and Robin motioning for her.

“Come to my office, Regina. There is something you need to know,” John quietly said.

* * *

Connor stood back and watched Allison read to Molly, smiling softly. He had been told about Daniel's suicide attempt by Robin. He wasn't sure if he agreed with them about keeping it from Allison, she had more than proven she was strong enough to handle it, but as his parents and next of kin it was their decision to make.

“Anybody paying attention can see that you are in love with her, Dr. McCoy,” Dr. Reynolds commented as he stood at the nurse's desk.

“She only sees me as a friend.”

“I don't think that is completely true. From everything I have heard, the two of you were a couple at one point.”

“That only happened after Daniel ran away again after something he had done. He came back and kissed her in front of me. It wasn't long after that Allison was back covering for him and the things he had done. I finally accepted that I was fighting a losing battle after I walked into a closet and found them kissing. Then again, I was the idiot who walked away from her when her mother came back into her life, so I wasn't an innocent party to everything that happened either.”

* * *

At the same time, Jenny and Freddy had both just stepped on the elevator in the clinic when they heard a gunshot go off. They saw Javier fall to the floor, a blood starting to pool around him and Jenny screamed.

Aubrey stepped into the elevator holding a 9 mm handgun, the strong smell of gunpowder filling the elevator.

“Shut up!,” she screamed at Jenny before glaring at her ex-boyfriend. “Push the button for pediatrics or I will shoot Jenny the same way I did Javier.”

Freddy did what he was told before stepping back beside Jenny, who had tears falling down her pretty face. He ignored Aubrey's glare as he took Jenny's hand to try and comfort her despite his own fear feeling like it was going to choke him.

* * *

Before Mark could respond, the elevator opened and Freddy and Jenny walked out, tears falling down the latter's cheeks. Connor went to check on her when he felt a searing pain in his chest as Aubrey come out of the elevator, her hands on the trigger of a handgun.

“Connor!”

He heard Allison scream his name as he collapsed to the floor, blood pooling around his body. The last thing he saw before he passed out was her face as she fell to his side, her blues eyes filled with tears.


End file.
